


简

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 赫敏重新找到了奥斯汀，但她会重新找到简吗？





	简

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamantEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantEve/gifts).
  * A translation of [Finding Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485650) by AdamantEve aka DeliverMeFromEve. 



> 2007年9月19日，我把这个故事发表在我的LJ communities上，庆祝赫敏的生日。这原只是给那位绝妙人物的献礼，但当我突然发现还有机会参加“老魔杖”比赛（因为截止日期延长了）时，我想这个主意也不坏。^_^  
> 如果你想看的是一则热辣的浪漫故事，那么我得说，这个短篇里没有。然而，很有可能会出现续篇。但本文仍可独立成章，而续篇大概也是如此。非常感谢scribooty给了我写作一篇DH后同人的灵感。我本不会让步，把JKR的结尾纳入考量，直到我读了scribooty的《胜有声》(Louder Than Words)。  
> 本文灵感还来自于《哈利·波特》中的所有那些简。如果你是一名真正的哈赫派，那么你会明白我的意思的。

赫敏·吉恩·格兰杰9岁时，母亲罗丝给了她一本书，一本虚构小说。赫敏记得，自己质疑地盯着母亲，完全不明白讲求实际的罗丝·格兰杰怎么会起这样的念头，送给她一本关于傻姑娘择夫、富家男选妻的书。

“《爱玛》？”赫敏问。

“简·奥斯汀写的。”罗丝回答。

赫敏眉头紧皱。她在手里来回翻转那本书，读着封套内页。“这是一本爱情小说。简·奥斯汀是写爱情小说的。”她对此有些不快。

罗丝只是笑笑，说：“读读它。总是读课本而不读一点小说都让赫敏变成个闷姑娘了。”当然，这说法是她自己发明的，但罗丝·格兰杰将在此后教导赫敏时多次使用它。而这一次，却是罗丝首次使用这句格言，它标志着赫敏对小说的首次涉足。

她打开了书，发现有个名字以一种书法家般优雅的字体签在扉页上。“赫敏·简·格兰杰。”

“简？”赫敏问。

罗丝耸耸肩。“我为你买下这本书作诞生礼的时候，希望你会是一个简。”别的新生儿得到的通常是金配饰或银响铃。赫敏·格兰杰得到的是一本书。“你父亲更喜欢吉恩这名字。没关系。只是字母顺序而已。”

* 译注：吉恩(Jean)是简的苏格兰形式，指能力不错、有女人味的可爱女子；相对来说，简(Jane)更容易让人想起平凡的女孩（夏洛蒂·勃朗特为她的女主角起名简·爱即有此意）。

这让赫敏很烦恼。她想过把那名字改回她的真名，但是既然母亲不曾为这大惊小怪，那么自己也不该如此，她想。

赫敏记得，自己听从母亲的建议读了那本书，她还相当不好意思地想起，自己很是享受对《爱玛》的阅读。当母亲在晚餐席间向她问起时，赫敏的回答是一番关于为什么简·奥斯汀写出了传世名著的长篇大论。罗丝看上去似乎对女儿的回答有点失望。

赫敏对此非常困惑。她曾以为母亲会她的巧妙洞察、深入思考而高兴。很长一段时间里，赫敏都想不通其中的原因。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

赫敏·吉恩·韦斯莱38岁时，在一大堆魔法理论和历史相关书籍的下面发现了《爱玛》。它橙红色的硬皮封面边缘裂开了一点，不过装订似乎还很牢靠。她把它从箱子里挑出来。书带着一声轻微的脆响打开，在扉页上，她看见了她的名字——或者说，那本该是她的名字。

“赫敏·简·格兰杰。”她大声念道。

罗恩从自己装着杂物的箱子上抬起头看她，面带犹疑。

“这是过去我母亲想给我起的名字。不过，爸爸更喜欢吉恩。”

他扬了扬眉毛，回身继续自己的整理。“我想说的是格兰杰，不是简。不管怎么说，只要一条咒语，你就能漂亮地改掉那个名字。”

一阵压抑的沉默突然降临，虽然他仍继续整着东西。

“为了什么呢？”赫敏最后问道。

他哼了一声。“你是对的，当然了。如今来改它没什么意义。”

确实没有任何意义。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

两天后，赫敏·吉恩·格兰杰坐在一家安静的咖啡店里，哈利·波特坐在同一张小桌的对面。他一副沉思的模样，似乎有些不安，手总是下意识地做着小动作。当他拨弄手指上的结婚戒指时，它在阳光中闪闪发亮。

她看看自己的手。她的手指上如今空无一物，只有一圈肤色较浅的印痕，标记着曾经戴在那儿的事物。

“说真的，他来不来并不重要，”赫敏用尽可能无所谓的口吻说，“离婚协议之类都签好了，只需要通过公证就行，所以我想他也不是一定得在那里……”

他直视着她的眼睛，她知道自己从来都没法在哈利面前撒谎。他几乎总是清楚她在想什么，而此刻他或许也明白，在离婚最终确定时，罗恩的在场对她而言有多么重要。倒不是说同罗恩·韦斯莱的离婚是一场值得庆祝的盛会，但不管是什么造成了他们婚姻的消亡，赫敏还是希望使他们共处了二十年的友谊会存续下去，即使是在这样一个日子里。她已经失去了丈夫。她希望，还能留住自己最好的朋友。

“给他点时间，”哈利说着，温柔地握了握她的手，“你们有两个孩子。他不会走得太远。”

她攥紧了他的手。“要是——要是他带着孩子偷偷跑掉——”

他对她投以揶揄的眼色。

她回应的是紧锁的眉头。“孩子们讨厌我。他们觉得离婚都是我的错。他们为什么不那么想呢？是我总过分严苛、精神紧张。是我在家里不停地念叨每一个人。是我让罗恩觉得像是——像是……他们肯定会很乐意随父亲偷偷跑掉——”

“孩子们并不讨厌你。他们或许讨厌这样的环境，但他们不讨厌你，罗恩也不会带着他们偷偷跑掉。罗恩可能在许多方面是混蛋，但不会是这方面。”

哈利是对的，当然了，但她开始哭起来，哈利叹口气，把椅子挪近好能适当地安慰她。他温暖的胳膊环着她，令人安心，能哭出来感觉真好。

他递过手帕。她用它拭去泪水，接着注意到金红镶嵌的花押字母，HJP。

“是金妮绣的吗？”赫敏一边毫无意义地问，一边抽了抽鼻子。

“每一针都是。”他说。

她强忍住一声哼哼。金妮·波特，家庭主妇。

至少她成功留住了丈夫，不像我所知的某些职场女性……

那几个字母被她的茶褐色眼线膏弄脏了。“对不起。”她小声嘀咕。

“别在意它。还有很多……”

她点点头，拭去更多的泪水。“也许这就是我本该为罗恩做的事。也许我本该呆在家里，为他的手帕绣上首字母，烹饪美味的家常菜，在每次朋友造访时举办讨人喜欢的晚会……”

哈利的嘴唇绷成了一条线。“赫敏，别说了。”

“我只是说说。”她悲哀地继续说道，“莫丽对他的养育方式使他想当然地期待从妻子那里得到这些，可他娶的却是我。金妮肯定是个行家。她是《魔幻之家》杂志的宠儿——你们家里有多少厨房？三间？我连一间都不能妥善处理。不是有意冒犯你妻子，但是她让我相较之下显得糟糕得要命！”

他一言不发。她怀疑自己是否跨过了某种界线。

“对不起，”她草草地说，“我不是想说得好像我讨厌她。我不是这意思。我只是嫉妒，或许。”

“别。”他说，接着脸上一红。这让赫敏疑心他是不是还有更多的话没有说出口。

赫敏想起，她已经很长时间没有当面见过金妮了。的确，她读过杂志上的文章，但波特夫人上次邀请他们过去喝茶已是很久以前的事了。那可能是因为过去的几个月她和罗恩都在办离婚手续。

“顺便问一句，金妮怎么样？”她问。

“挺好的。”他飞快地回答。太快了。

“很好。”她不大自在地把玩着那块手帕。

“她想再要个孩子。罗恩告诉你了吗？”

“没有。真的，现在？可能是想念有孩子在家里的感觉，因为连莉莉都被送到霍格沃茨去了。”

“可能。”

“她想要女孩还是男孩？”

“女孩，也许。她还在决定中。”

这听起来很奇怪，赫敏吃吃笑了。“哦，是吗？她是不是还给这次决定划了个截止日期，或者她预见到将来的某种情况会给她一个答案？”

现在，哈利是真的在皱眉了。

“我今天糟透了，不是吗？”赫敏匆匆说，“我没什么别的意思。”

“她是个非常好的妻子，赫敏。”

“我知道。我知道。我是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”

“她活着就是为了我，为了我们的孩子，为了这个家……她很完美……”他的声音拖沓着，渐渐消失了。

赫敏怀疑地注视着他。他像是陷入了沉思，但接着又微笑起来，开始询问她是否还有东西需要从她家搬到父母家——赫敏会住在那里，直到找到一个新住所，而她和罗恩的律师将拍卖他们之前共有的那所房子。

“有些书，”赫敏回答，“一些旧书，但我希望保留它们。”

“那么，来吧，”他说着，拉她起身，“我会帮你搬运它们的，万一罗恩没来帮忙。”

“他不会在那里的。”她静静地说。

哈利只是点点头，跟在她身后走出了咖啡店。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

罗恩不在，孩子们也不在，房子里安静得让人喘不上气来。

每件东西都非常干净。要保持整洁比过去容易得多，因为没有孩子们在房里制造脏乱。倒不是说他们总做得很过分，只是赫敏会被弄得心烦意乱，因为每次她都不得不跟在每个人后面收拾，却一边不快地想到这样一个事实——罗恩总得她叫了才肯来帮忙，从不会主动出现。

“我想，你漏掉了这儿的一点污渍。”哈利一边说，一边用袖子使劲擦拭着蹭掉门把手上一块并不存在的尘垢。

她笑出声来。“别逗了。我如今是个离了婚的女人。那没什么可取笑的。”

他嘻嘻地笑，无论如何，显然他仍旧能让她开怀。

他们走上阁楼，那里有两箱书还没封口。书不是非常重，他们可以把箱子飘浮起来，那就更容易搬运了，但赫敏还是很感激他的陪同。

哈利跪下，拿过封口条。他在那大堆书上扫了一眼。“我瞥见的是一本虚构小说吗？我不知道你还读小说。”

“你又在开玩笑了。你完全清楚我是读小说的，哈利。而且那碰巧正是我最喜欢的一本。《爱玛》，简·奥斯汀著。”

“简·奥斯汀……哦，现在我记起来了。她是你最喜欢的作者之一。也是你妈妈最喜欢的，如果我没记错的话。”

真令人惊讶，哈利居然还记得那样的事情。“完全正确。这本书至少有38岁了。据说妈妈是在我出生那天把它送给我的。”

“你确定你不是手里抓着它出生的？”

“哈哈。与人们普遍的看法相反，我出生时屁股上可没粘着本书。”

哈利翻开封面。“赫敏·简？”

“妈妈为我买下这本书的时候，希望我会是一个简。爸爸更喜欢吉恩。”

哈利想了想。“我喜欢简。吉恩也很漂亮，但简似乎是个听起来很舒服的可爱名字。”

赫敏不禁微笑。

他们一起给箱子贴上封条，等箱子都封得足够稳当了，哈利使它们浮起来飘下楼梯。施了缩小咒以后，带着它们幻影移形就容易多了。当他们抵达格兰杰家门外时，他迅速一挥魔杖，恢复了箱子的原状。

“谢谢，哈利，”赫敏说，“介意进来坐坐吗？我打赌妈妈一定很想念你。她已经在瓶瓶罐罐里贮满了蜂蜜和果酱。好几个罐子上是你的名字。”

他咧嘴笑笑。“我会尽快再来拜访的。现在，我得走了。回家参加照片拍摄……”他笑容稍减。

“又是《魔幻之家》？”

“这次是《魔法花园》。同一家出版社，不同的名字。”

赫敏审视着他凝滞的目光。“这是为了金妮。”

他叹气。“你觉得，我还能是为了谁这么做？”

她耸耸肩。“这对她意义重大。”

他只是笑笑。他踌躇着，似乎想说点什么，但又下决心把话咽了回去。“我得走了。小心照顾自己，赫敏。”

“你也是，哈利。”

他吻吻她的脸颊，走了出去，肩膀微微向下耷拉着。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“看，妈妈，”赫敏说着从书堆上拿起那本旧书，“是《爱玛》。”

罗丝似乎稍稍一惊，继而微笑起来。“你的第一本书。”她总是称其为赫敏的第一本书，即使在读它之前赫敏已经读过许多非小说类的书籍。在罗丝心里，她是在赫敏出生那天为女儿买下这本书的，所以它就是赫敏的第一本书。

罗丝翻开硬皮封面。“哦，你一直没有改过这名字？”

赫敏笑笑。“我想是的。”她挥动魔杖，组成简的字母就利落地掉了个位，拼出吉恩的字样。

罗丝似乎吃了一惊。“我是说——哦，别介意。这样就好。”

当然，赫敏明白她想说什么，但罗丝是对的。这一切都不是重点。

“刚才在外面的是哈利吗？”罗丝一边问，一边小心地翻到书第一页。

赫敏点头。“他刚帮我把这些搬过来。他必须赶回家参加杂志摄影。他向你问好。”

“他总是这么好。波特一家过得怎么样？”

赫敏犹豫良久。罗丝的眉毛渐渐扬了起来。

“他们很好。”赫敏说。

罗丝没再追问。她不是好说闲话的人。赫敏也很高兴她不是。

“我最喜爱奈特利先生，”罗丝又翻了几页说，“‘ _的确，奈特利先生属于很少几位能看出爱玛·伍德豪斯不足之处的人，而且是唯一愿意告诉她这些不足的人……_ ’他可能是这书中唯一有理性的人，虽然其他人物也如此迷人，以至于我只能说我喜爱他们每一个人。”

赫敏短暂思索了一下。“奈特利先生？真的吗？”

“嗯，那么，你最喜欢谁呢？”

赫敏耸耸肩。“爱玛，她有缺点，但她在我心目中的地位相当坚实。她的缺点情有可原，她的善意惹人喜爱。我对她非常有共鸣。”

“你吗？有意思。”

“你不赞同？”

“嗯，我想，只是个人看法不同而已。”

“不，告诉我你是怎么想的。你不觉得我很像爱玛·伍德豪斯？”

罗丝闻言笑了。“为什么每一个人都盼望成为爱玛？简·奥斯汀一定很愤慨。她一点都不想让读者如此赞赏爱玛。实际上，她认为自己把爱玛塑造得一点都不可爱。”

“爱玛绝不是那样的！她是个可亲的人！善良，却也笨拙。难道我们不都觉得自己就像是爱玛吗？”

罗丝耸肩。“哦，我非常喜欢爱玛，但我总是认为你像奈特利先生……”

“哦，好吧，那是自然的了，考虑到我总像带着高礼帽似的，一副很了不起的样子。”

“傻姑娘，你知道我是什么意思。他是个聪明人，是活泼冲动的爱玛理智的声音。他引导她走正确的道路。他是她真正的朋友。任何人都该盼望能成为世上那些爱玛的奈特利先生。”

赫敏笑出声来。“所以，你同意确实有许多爱玛存在？”

“不。我同意是有一些爱玛，但我并不认为会有很多。实际上，她们是相当罕见的一类人。”

“确实。‘ _聪明漂亮、生性快活、家境宽裕，仿佛上苍将最美好的恩赐都集于她一身。_ ’你是对的。她们是够罕见的！”

“你说对了，‘仿佛’。许多爱玛让她们自己以及世上其他人相信，她们是周围的人所描述的样子。爱玛们很容易这么相信，仅仅是因为这样似乎更安逸一些。她们设想自己是幸福的，但当奈特利先生出现，提醒她们记起自己的责任时，她们常常会反抗，要到最后才会意识到奈特利先生始终都是对的。我敢打赌，有很多名人都是爱玛，但他们不是每人都有自己的奈特利先生，这些可怜的人。”

赫敏忍不住露齿而笑。“看起来，如果没有一个爱玛，我就什么都不是。谁会是我的爱玛呢？罗恩吗？”

“嗯，那可就会相当傻了，不是吗？”罗丝说着，若有所思地歪了歪脑袋，“罗恩更像一个哈丽叶特……你不觉得吗？紧紧跟随着爱玛的完美形象，依靠着她，只因为她相信自己无法独自取得成功。甚至，一而再地去追求错误的人？”

赫敏嘲讽地望了母亲一眼。“多谢了。错误的人，指我吗？”

罗丝爱怜地拍拍她的手。“亲爱的，你和罗恩刚刚离婚。”

“对。所以，如果罗恩是哈丽叶特，那我猜你是在告诉我，我还没有真正找到我的爱玛。”

罗丝又若有所思。“我不知道。我常设想哈利是爱玛。”

“哦，他穿上裙子会非常迷人的。”

罗丝啪的一声合上书。“尽管笑吧，如果你喜欢。简从不会错。我把这本书给你是有原因的，你知道。我曾希望你能从中学到一两点东西。也许你该再读读。你显然没抓住重点。”

赫敏觉得非常好笑。

不过，她还是把书塞回箱子里，决心照母亲的建议去做。或许她对《爱玛》的解读会和9岁时有所不同，或许下次把自己的观点带给罗丝时，赫敏会真正发现母亲最初希望她找到的东西。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“你不在图里。”赫敏注视着最新一期《魔法花园》说。

她也不明白那到底有什么要紧的，她非得这样对哈利提起。她一向都知道哈利是为了金妮才在这些摄影中出现，尽管如此，但他在这张照片里的缺席还是让人心生疑窦。这也许是因为，她本以为那天她已经说服他去做这件事了。

有金妮，还有他们可爱的狗儿们。没有哈利。

哈利随意扫了杂志一眼，仿佛还不知道似的。“哦，是的，这一次，我不在那图里。”

“对，我看得出。后面是一只猫吗？”

哈利点头。“确实是。她很可爱，不是吗？我在宠物店看见她，立马就把她买下了。金妮不觉得这是个好主意，因为家里有那些狗之类的，但帕姬特是个凶猛的小家伙。我猜，她抓了那只领头狗一鼻子。自那以后，剩下的狗就对她很好了。我想那给这猫在图里挣得了一席之地。”

“我记得很清楚，你说你要回家参加这次摄影。”

“我确实为这次摄影回家了，我也确实参加了，但是样片送来以后，金妮觉得我显得非常心不在焉。版面编辑也同意她的看法，所以他们就把我拿掉了。”

“把你拿掉？”

“对照片进行了后期处理。看，如果你凑得够近，你就能看出帕姬特那里有一点空。那就是我本来的位置。”

赫敏凑近一些，确实留意到了某种真空。“他们能那样处理魔法照片？”

“显然如此。总之，没了我，看上去相当漂亮。金妮本身就显得非常完美，你不觉得吗？”

赫敏把杂志放到一旁。“哈利，我不喜欢管闲事，但是出了什么问题？”

“问题？”

“是的，问题。”

“什么东西出问题？”

“你知道是什么。”

“我不知道你是什么意思。”

赫敏锐利的目光凝视着他。他倔强地回望着。

“你比以前更不会撒谎了，哈利，”过了片刻，她指着他责备道，“你在我面前从来藏不住事情。”

他倔强的下巴松弛下来，露出一个听由天命的微笑。“是的。我从来藏不住。我只能告诉你，我还没准备好谈这个。”

“你的意思是，你还没准备好听我讲道理。”

他苍白地笑着。“嗯，现在，我完全闹不清什么是有道理的，什么不是，所以我可能听不进去。”

“哈利。”

他耸耸肩。“你今晚会在父母家吗？”

赫敏注意到了话题的突然转变，但没再更多坚持。“是的。妈妈说我应该去。我可不像是有个满当当的时间表的样子……”

他点头。“也许是因为我会在那儿。我要帮你爸爸重新修整地下室。”

她拽住他的袖子。“趁你还能溜，赶快溜吧。”她神秘兮兮地压低声音说。

哈利大笑。“哦，别取笑你父亲了。我相信他没那么糟。”

她装出一幅极其严肃的样子。“他已经逼跑三个工程承包商了，哈利。地下室从来就没弄好过——因为他总在不断地改变布局。”

“哦，但我有魔杖。”

“那他会更一发不可收拾的，我向你保证。”

“让我们看看好了。不管怎么说，那应该很有趣。我一直很喜欢你爸爸。”

她微微一笑。“每个人都喜欢我爸爸。甚至罗恩也爱他。我想，罗恩爱他甚于爱我……”

这句话脱口而出时，没有像她希望的那样听上去有如玩笑。

哈利抚着她的胳膊安慰道：“那不是真的……”

赫敏耸耸肩。“没什么。我们离婚了。我们俩大概都有什么地方爱得不够。”

一阵短暂的沉默。

“最近你和他还有来往吗？”哈利问。离婚以来，两个月过去了。她最后一次看见罗恩是一个月前，在房子卖出去的时候。他们没怎么交谈。确实没什么好谈的。他们的孩子都在霍格沃茨。再也没有别的什么把他们联系在一起了。

她摇摇头。“给他寄过一次果仁巧克力蛋糕。爸爸很喜欢罗恩寄给他的鱼饵，所以我用猫头鹰给他寄了些巧克力蛋糕……”

哈利眨眨眼。“你为他烤了巧克力蛋糕？”

“什么？天哪，不。是我母亲烤的。她只是不知道怎么把它们寄给他，就是那样。”

“哦。他用猫头鹰回信了吗？”

“是的，他回了。”

“他说了些什么？”

“好吧，我怎么会知道？”

“你没读他的回信？”

“嗯，为什么我该读？那是写给妈妈的。我猜，他感谢了她送的巧克力蛋糕。应该就是那样。”

哈利叹口气，然后笑了。“嗯，当然。”

她也笑了，但笑容里更多的是悲伤。“他不会想和我说话的。他为什么要呢？是我提出离婚的，倒不是说他觉得这不是个好主意，但有时候我觉得……我本可以更努力试一试的。罗恩想尽了一切办法。他甚至买了些书——知道吗？《如何拯救你的婚姻》？”

“他的运气最后都和那些如何如何的书一起耗尽了，我想。”

她叹了一声。“也许，他这次正好读错了书。”

“也许。你知道吗，我曾经真心认为你和罗恩相互堪称完美。我猜，我也读错了书。”

不知为什么，赫敏发觉那非常滑稽。他似乎也觉得滑稽，于是莫名其妙地，他们一同大笑起来。

“我们为什么要笑？”哈利问。

她咯咯笑着说：“我不知道……我猜，我只是喜欢和你一起笑。”

“真痛快。”

过了好一阵子，他们终于平静下来，隔着咖啡桌相互咧嘴。

“你知道吗，我们也许会是极好的一对。”哈利毫无预兆地说。

赫敏眨眨眼。“什么？”

“我们。如果我们约会。我们也许会是极好的一对。”

她感觉两颊升温，她简直不敢相信，哈利看上去毫不窘迫。“似乎没人这么想……”接着她想起母亲，想起罗丝关于奈特利先生和爱玛的理论如何足可勾勒出一副她和哈利在一起的画面……

“嗯，我至少能举出三个人是对我们在一起几乎确信不疑的。”哈利说。

她有些讶异。“哦？这三个人是谁？”

“嗯，有威克多尔，莫丽，以及罗恩本人。至于丽塔·斯基特和英国的半数巫师就更别提了……”

她知道莫丽的事，也知道丽塔·斯基特，但威克多尔和罗恩？这对她来说还是新闻。“真的？罗恩？还有威克多尔？为什么？”

他耸耸肩。“好吧，显然，威克多尔说你谈到我的次数过多了。而罗恩……嗯，他是觉得我们的亲密超过了朋友该有的程度。”

她蹙起眉。“我真的谈到你的次数过多了吗？”

“我不知道。你怎么想？”

她怎么想？

“我想，我们本该清楚的，”一阵短暂的沉默后，哈利继续说了下去，“我总是觉得你很适合我，即使我们从没真正开始过。我几乎总是喜欢你的陪伴。”

她一哂。“几乎总是？”

他笑了笑。“嗯，人有时是需要自己静一静的，你知道。”

“那可能早就很明显了。罗恩总觉得我对他不够关心。”

“真滑稽。我觉得你一向对我关心有加。”

赫敏轻哼道：“你不是我丈夫，真是太糟了。”

那似乎让他觉得非常可笑。“是啊。太糟了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“这样苦恼的结果是，由于他比她女儿当时敢于希望的更加自愿更加愉快地同意了，她得以定下大喜的日子。在罗伯特·马丁夫妇结婚后不到一个月，埃尔顿先生就给请来为奈特利先生和伍德豪斯小姐举行了婚礼。_

_“这个婚礼和其他男女双方都不爱讲究排场的婚礼非常相像，埃尔顿太太根据她丈夫详细描述的种种细节，认为这个婚礼太寒酸，远远赶不上她自己的。‘很少雪白的缎子，很少精美的面纱；太可怜了！塞丽娜听了以后，准会目瞪口呆的。’可是，尽管有这些不足之处，目睹婚礼的那一小群忠实朋友的祝愿、希望、信心、预料，在这美满幸福的婚姻中全都成了事实。”_

赫敏翻完了《爱玛》的最后一页，把书放到一边，在沙发上长长地伸了个懒腰。她相当愉快地注意到，对《爱玛》的再次阅读带来的愉悦感不下于她9岁时第一次读它。她甚至敢说，因为有一个更富有经验头脑，她在阅读它时获得了比过去更多的体会。9岁到38岁间的这段岁月似乎打开了她的视野，使她能看到书中每一个角色的细微差别和每一句潜台词。也许，母亲对于书中人物异想天开的代入理解，比赫敏所乐意承认的更为有效。

她读完了书，有意无意地思索着奈特利先生和爱玛同她和哈利之间的共性。她认真想过罗恩和哈丽叶特的相似之处，有时，甚至由拙于表达的罗伯特·马丁联想到卢娜。在这些想象中最为离谱的是，她不但视拉文德为埃尔顿先生，还把邱吉尔先生的角色指派给金妮，虽然这让她颇有负罪感。她放纵着自己的想象力，将故友们一一对号入座，放置在这个构思精巧的故事中；故事里有着错爱的情侣，细细斟酌的词句，还有对生活的揭示。

然而，她发现自己似乎没法弄清简·菲尔费克斯应该是谁。事实上，非常奇怪，似乎没有一个人适合简的形象。

很自然的，赫敏不会为此难以入睡。不管《爱玛》是多么经典的文学作品，它毕竟只是虚构小说。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

哈利由后门出现，懒洋洋地向上舒展着胳膊。

赫敏在秋千座椅上笑起来。从哈利答应帮她父亲修整地下室那天算起，到现在已经过去两个月了，而他们仍未完工。“我警告过你的。”

他停住动作，探究地望望她，续而大笑着坐到她身旁。他心满意足地轻声喟叹，头往后一仰，双臂伸展搭在椅背上。他看上去累坏了，却咧嘴笑着。“哦，也没那么糟。说实话，我很乐意帮他的忙。”

她留意到了。实际上，她已经怀疑他是不是觉得这样的返工太舒服了。倒不是说她对此非常介意。能更经常有机会看到哈利令人愉快。他的确使格兰杰家的餐桌生气勃勃，他既能参加她母亲的严肃对话，又能和她父亲一起开些小玩笑。哈利也给赫敏的生活带来了平衡，即便在她变得顽固而专横的时候，他也总能逗得她开怀大笑。

尽管如此，她还是感觉到些微心虚——就像是她从他本该花在别处的时间里偷走了什么，至少是她的理性认为他本该花在别处的时间。她觉得自己有义务问清楚，这次谈话已经推迟得够久的了。“我想，金妮一定在怀疑你到底在阿尔弗雷德·格兰杰的地下室里找什么宝贝，以致于那么多个晚上都不在她身边。”

他的眼睛陡然转向她，目光灼灼，但随后他心虚地移开了视线。“她能理解。无论如何，大多数晚上她身旁都有自己的朋友。我在只会碍手碍脚。”

“你是对的。三间厨房，四间起居室，三间餐厅，两间娱乐室，十二间卧室。你们实在大有挤破头的危险。”

他嗤笑道：“别开玩笑了。”

“哦，相信我，我不是在开玩笑。”

他叹口气，用手揉了揉脸。“你和你母亲……”

“准备好听我讲道理了吗？”

“你不希望我在这里？”

她皱眉。“这么说一点都不公平，哈利。我当然喜欢你在这里，但是你难道不用……我不知道怎么说，陪着你的妻子？”

“就像我说过的。她有自己的朋友。”

赫敏扁扁嘴，很想就此结束争论，但是因为某种原因，她的良心不停地谴责着她。“她的朋友们什么时候到你们家的？”

“你说‘什么时候’是什么意思？她的朋友们一直络绎不绝。”

“我是指比过去更为频繁的、几乎变成每日例行公事的拜访。是什么时候开始的？”

他把身体陷进座位里。“一个半月前。”他小声嘟哝。

“好极了，那么这是否提醒你想到，你妻子邀请她的朋友来访是因为她很孤单——因为她的丈夫不在身边——”

哈利呻吟一声。“你看，我没有必要每时每刻都在她身边！离开我一段时间又不会要了她的命！”

赫敏皱起眉，但很快转过脸去，脸颊上浮起一抹红晕。“很抱歉提起这个。是我把鼻子插进了和我完全无关的——”

“这并不是——”他顿住了，沮丧地叹口气，“我是个糟糕的丈夫。你为什么不继续说下去呢。”

她讶然注视着他。过了片刻，她的表情变得柔和了。“我不认为你是个糟糕的丈夫，哈利。我对内情一无所知，所以我没有权利对你做出那样的评价。”

他按按额头，陷入沉思之中。“我想念孩子们。我想念他们在家里的时候。我想念——我想念她的注意力在他们身上、而不是仅仅在我身上的时候。每一件事都和我有关，都需要我做决定。每一个花盆、每一块瓦片都要按我的意思来办。她赞同我所说的每一件事——甚至在她不赞同的时候，她也表现得像是赞同。她有时也自己做一些决定，因为她知道我喜欢这样。顺便说说，她非常善于弄清我的喜好。尽管她做得很成功——但我觉得自己就像是一幅供在壁炉上的巨大肖像。主啊，我讨厌这个。我就是讨厌这个。她却不明白——上帝！”他停下来，深吸一口气，镇定了一些，继续说下去，“所以我觉得，她身边有自己的朋友挺好的。也许只有在那时候，她才会想点别的事情。我实在是厌倦了她——那样围着我转……”

赫敏眉头紧锁，她凝视着哈利，仿佛不认识他似的，但她又觉得明白些什么。尽管他这样嘶声吼着，她仍旧能理解个中缘由，即使她还不太清楚自己该作何感受。“哈利，我——这是我听你说过的最无情的话……”

这话立刻产生了效果。他的脸变得通红，显得极为内疚。

她匆匆接上：“无情，不过……却是一个实际问题。你和金妮谈过吗？”

他咽了咽唾沫，赫敏能看出他的手微微颤抖。“是的。每一次，我说的话都只能加深对她的伤害。上帝啊，这不是她的错，赫敏。绝对不是。说真的，她做错了什么呢？孩子们和我……我们是她的一切。我们是她为之生存的一切，可是——我曾以为她——”他顿住了，努力组织着语言，“过去，她有过许许多多别的计划。她想做一番事业，而且雄心勃勃。我曾经非常欣赏她的想法，可后来……似乎是我成为了她的事业，我想一开始我可能会喜欢那样，可是全能的主啊……”

“哈利，你这种感觉有多久了？”赫敏问道，她几乎难以置信，即使她内心深处明白这多少是合乎情理的。爱对哈利非常宝贵，但同时，他在本质上却是一个不羁的灵魂。他爱那些他所爱的人，他依恋那些他所信任的人，但从根本上来说，他的独立性在心中根深蒂固。或许是因为那么多年他都是在储物间里独自度过。因为那么多年他都是自己照顾自己……

“孩子们的存在很有帮助，”他答非所问地说，“他们确实很有帮助，但现在他们都在霍格沃茨……”

这么长时间以来一直……

“哦，哈利……”她低声说，“真是糟透了。为什么你……哦，哈利……”

“这对她也不是什么愉快的事，”他悲哀地说下去，“而多数时间，我都是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”

“可是你们从没吵过架！金妮从没说过你们曾吵过架，不是吗？”

“不是喊出声的那种吵架。”哈利静静地说，“我们从没大声嚷嚷过，只有……长时间的，难以忍受的……意味深长的沉默。我们心里都清楚那些话。那是无言的伤害。”

“孩子们不知道吗？”

“他们觉得一切都很完美。金妮相当看重这一点……”

赫敏叹气。“而这就是为什么她想再要一个孩子？是为了解决和你之间的问题，或许。”

“或许是的。”

“那将是一个错误。”

“我知道。但这并不容易，不是吗？结束一桩婚姻。”

她蹙眉。“解决问题的答案并不总是离婚。我的意思是，你和她自己来解决问题，而不是仅靠一个孩子充当调解人……”

他不禁涩涩地笑了一声。“如果我们知道怎么不靠一个新生儿来处理问题，那么你不觉得我们现在早该把事情弄清楚了吗？”

十九年……

赫敏为最好的朋友而感到一阵深深的悲伤。她看见所有这些岁月中在破碎的希望和诺言里虚掷的爱。她知道他的爱可以深沉如斯。她痛惜它不曾得到一个适合的出口。如果不是因为孩子们的存在，哈利在这十九年中的遗憾恐怕会更多。

她把头枕在他肩上，试图尽自己所能给他一点小小的安慰。他搂在她肩头的胳膊感觉沉重，但是他没有放开手。

透过春天明净的夜空，星星在头顶闪烁着明亮的辉光。他们俩都抬头仰望，仿佛在寻找藏匿于群星之间的答案。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“我发现了谁是简·菲尔费克斯。”帮罗丝搓揉着制甜饼的面团时，赫敏这样对母亲说。厨房墙上的日历并没有标注记号，但赫敏似乎能在4月21日上生生盯出一个洞来。

罗丝越过她的肩膀张望。“日历上有答案吗？”

赫敏笑笑。“没有，但是这日期给了我一点暗示。今天是哈利和金妮去见他们的离婚案律师的日子。”

罗丝看上去并不非常惊讶。“那应该会让你父亲很开心——因为那意味着哈利会花更多时间在这里。”

赫敏停顿一下，有点惊讶于母亲对哈利离婚的消息如此从容的态度。但话说回来，她是她的母亲……

“我想，你喜欢哈利，妈妈。”

“我非常喜欢他。只是有他在的话，你父亲永远都不会弄好地下室了。”

“嗯，我想他们俩都更喜欢不把它弄好。他们还可以弄出些更糟的事来。”

罗丝瞥了她一眼。“比如什么呢？办疯狂派对，寻欢作乐，好消磨没有可卡因相伴的夜晚？哈利已经人近中年，你父亲更是个老头子了。以那两位的年纪，即使你用门钥匙把他们直接送到一个有性感女郎的夜总会舞池里，我也不觉得他们还能像摇滚歌星一样胡闹。”

赫敏不禁大笑，扭头抗议。“母亲大人！”

“我是说真的！”

“哦，妈妈……嗯，哈利并没有那么老。他是个巫师。他不会像麻瓜一样那么快就上年纪。他37岁时也就相当于麻瓜标准的20多岁。哈利将来日子还长着呢。”

罗丝眉毛一扬。“哦，是吗？嗯，比我想知道的要多了一点……”

“什么——妈妈！”她也不知道自己为什么如此耿耿于怀。

“我没什么别的意思。你刚才打算说什么？关于简·菲尔费克斯？”

赫敏很欢迎这个小小的话题转换。“我花了一番功夫去弄明白她是谁。你说我是奈特利先生，哈利是爱玛，而罗恩是哈丽叶特。我开始想到，也可以对其他角色进行代入。这带给我一种很有趣的解读方式。不过，我还是没法把哪个人名和简·菲尔费克斯对上号。我得承认，我曾被难住了。”

“可现在你知道了。”

“是的。简·菲尔费克斯就是哈利。”

“嗯，哈利不可能既是爱玛又是简。她们是两个完全不同的角色。”

“但你看，事情就是那样。一个是哈利，一个是大家所认为的他。简一直就是爱玛更为完美高贵的翻版，而我们由爱玛的角度可以看出，她是一个更为现实版本的简，不管她是不是愿意承认这一点。大家都喜爱爱玛，但简对众人更有不可抗拒的吸引力。你不觉得哈利的情形很像吗？他一方面是简，每个人都看见她赞美她；另一方面是他真实的自我，爱玛，奈特利先生了解她的所有缺陷和弱点。此外，自从我把邱吉尔先生的角色分配给金妮以后，一切就更明显了。邱吉尔先生爱着简。他假装他爱的是爱玛，尽管简才是他始终爱着的那个人。你不觉得这同现实情况非常切合吗？”

“哦，但是邱吉尔先生没有失去简。”罗丝指出。

赫敏耸肩。“这是现实生活，妈妈。在虚构故事里，哈利可以被分割成不同的角色，但在现实生活中不行。此外，或许通过这次离婚，金妮留住了她的简·菲尔费克斯。她再也不必因为真实的哈利而觉得幻灭，哈利则不必为一直扮演简而觉得苦恼。”

“哈！那确实合情合理。看起来，你毕竟还是学到了一些东西，亲爱的。你最终让我印象深刻。”

赫敏有些吃惊。“你是说真的吗？”

“当然了，亲爱的。”

“但是——回想当年，我9岁的时候，你很不高兴我对那本书的分析！”

“我是不高兴。”

“可你当时怎么会知道这才是正确的答案？你怎么会知道我有一天能弄清它？那时我甚至都还不认识哈利、罗恩和金妮——”

“好吧，其实并不存在正确或者错误的答案，小甜心。我当时只是很失望你没有真正去读那本书！”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

赫敏同哈利一起坐在她的城区小屋的后门廊上，她翻动着手里的书。她这儿也有一架秋千椅，他们俩都把一只脚搁在前面的柳条台子上。

哈利还穿着正装长袍，正懒洋洋地扯下领带。“我们经历的这些离婚程序多么漫长啊。”他说。

她拍了拍他的胳膊。她知道这种经历有多折磨人。

“我没料到会觉得悲伤。”

她明白他的意思，所以点点头。“它会在你最想不到的时候出现。你意识到，你已经真正离开了那个和你共度二十年光阴的人。只要你有哪怕一点儿人情味，那么二十年的时光也意味良多了。”

他似乎有同感。“你和罗恩有来往吗，最近？”

“事实上，有的。罗丝有一场魁地奇赛，我们多少不大情愿地保持着相互的礼貌，但结果是我们都怀念起还是朋友的日子。很快，彬彬有礼就变成真正的友好相处了。”

“那就好，因为现在他不和我说话了。”

“对不起。”

“没什么。我能理解。毕竟我正和他的宝贝妹妹离婚。”

“你希望我和他谈谈这个吗？”

哈利谢绝了提议。“不。你和罗恩有你们自己的问题要处理。我是个大小伙子了，和罗恩间的问题我自己能解决。”

他们轻轻摇晃着座椅，陷入一阵平和的寂静中。她靠回椅背上，感觉到他的胳膊搂在她肩头。她更加放松下来。

“你饿吗？”几分钟后，赫敏问道，“我想，我至少能帮你解决一点肚子问题。”

“不行呢。你母亲要我保证把胃口留着吃今天的晚餐。”

她调侃道：“她让你在饭前洗手了吗？也许，还告诉你上床前要记得刷牙？”

他低声轻笑。“嗨！到她家里，总得守她的规矩嘛。”

“确实。她还把你叫做中年人呢。你应该认为她会待你如一名中年男子而不是一个中学生。”

“她还把我叫做中年人？唔，我将来日子还长着呢，你知道的。”

“我这么告诉她了！”

“哦，是吗？”

她脸一红。她不知道为什么，但就是脸红。“总之，别让他们把你讨好得太舒服了，总想呆在他们家里。”

他咧着嘴笑。“你不希望我去那儿？”

她翻了翻白眼。“不是那意思！只是，一个成年人应该有自己的住所，就这样。不许笑！”

“情不自禁。开玩笑逗你呢，你可真容易上钩。”

“我吗？”

他点点头，仍旧微笑着。

或许就是那时候，她意识到他的手指正轻轻拨弄她的头发。这让她有点儿分神，但感觉非常舒服。

她微微一笑，把头倚在他肩上。

他望着她手里的书。“那本《爱玛》？”

“是的……我觉得你也许想读点什么。我知道你不是非常着迷于——”

“我肯定会读的。这是你最喜欢的小说之一，不是么？”

她微微一笑。“是的。它很轻松，也很有趣。是可以让你紧张的神经松弛一下的东西。你会需要放松的，在那样一件事之后……”

他明白了她的意思，感激地笑笑。他又飞快地翻了翻那本书。“赫敏·简·格兰杰。你一直没改过它，是吗？”

她顿了顿。“实际上，我改过。在我把它带到这儿来之前，上面还是‘吉恩’。”

“而你把它改回了‘简’？”

她耸耸肩。“是的。‘简’已经在那儿写了38年了，而且……”她抬起头，迎上他的目光。微笑在她脸上漾开。“我终于懂了。”

他表情古怪地看了她一阵子，摇摇头，笑了起来。“那么，赫敏·简，谢谢你的书，谢谢你这么关心我，谢谢你……所做的每一件事，真心感谢。我真不知道没有你我该怎么办。”

“好了，我没打算到别的什么地方去，所以你将不得不考虑怎么忍受我。”

他轻吻她的前额，他们一起靠回沙发上。

几分钟令人惬意的沉静之后，赫敏说：“你要在妈妈准备的晚餐上迟到了。”

“哦，”他答道，“我想，她不会介意我稍稍迟到的。”

不知怎么，赫敏也觉得，母亲不会介意的。


End file.
